The Breakup
by DiaryofanAussieKid
Summary: Naya has something to tell girlfriend Heather and it involves castmate Dianna.


With the sad reality of what she has to do, Naya takes a deep breath and knocks on Heathers trailer door.

"Hey baby, get in here" Heather says as she grabs Naya by her cheerio's costume and pulls her into the trailer. Heather wraps her arms Naya's neck, "I missed you, you've been gone all morning". She exclaimed as she kissed her girlfriend lightly on the lips.

"I know" Naya replied. "I've been filming these scenes with Cory all morning, ya know for Santana's big "coming out" episode. How's your morning been anyway?"

"Not done alot, just got back from recording some vocals, but my day has just got better know I've seen my beautiful girl" Heather sat down pulling Naya onto her lap. Naya could see where this was heading, the same as all the other quickies that had taken place in Heathers trailer. Unfortunately that wasn't why Naya was here, she had a purpose and as hard as it was, she had to get it out.

"Look Heather we need to talk about something" With this she broke Heathers hold and moved to sit beside her. Heather face suddenly changed and it broke Naya's heart knowing she had to do this to her.

"Something's happen, something that I can't keep from you".

Heather shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Nay you're kinda freaking me out" she said with a nervous giggle.

Looking down at her hands she continued "I'm sorry but you need to know the truth. Heather you are so important to me, you have been a great friend and an amazing girlfriend and these last few months have been the best of my life. You helped me when I was struggling with who I was; you made me see that my sexuality was nothing to be ashamed off. In many ways, you saved me and I will always keep you in my heart for that".

With tears welling in her eyes and a strained smile still on her face Heather looked into her girlfriends beautiful brown eyes, "Naya...why is this sounding like goodbye?"

Tears now built in Naya's eyes as well, and with a single tear escaping down her silky smooth cheek, she whispered "because it is".

Both girls sat staring at each other for a few seconds, Heather with shock and disbelief, and Naya with utter agony at doing this to her best friend.

"Heather, I love you...I love you more than I have ever loved anyone, but we both know it hasn't been good in a long time. It's forced and we have nothing to talk about, yeah the sex is great but you can't build a relationship on that. You don't appreciate me and so, I met someone else who does".

With those words Heather burst to her feet, she said nothing as she paced back and forth shaking her head as she did. "You mean to tell me that you've met someone? that you've cheated on me? I mean, that's what this all boils down to right?"

Just at that moment there was a knock at the door and Dianna came bursting through. "Hey Heather you almost ready, we got this I kissed a girl number-oh". Quickly surveying the scene she added "Hey Naya, you guys alright?"

Heather turned her back to Dianna and wiped her face with her sleeve. "Yeah just great thanks Di" Heather mumbled sarcastically.

Naya sat speechless on the sofa, she shot a sadden look at Dianna who assessing the situation spoke, "perhaps I should give you two a moment".

"No" Heather almost shouted as she spun around. You should know, I mean everyone on sets going to know soon enough aren't they Naya?"

Naya standing to her feet to try and calm Heather down was shoved away at her advances to console her friend. "Heather don't do this okay, let's just finish talking, just you and I okay?"

"Did you know that she's fucking someone else?" Heather shouted at Dianna who was left standing stunned at the bluntness of her question. Everyone was aware of their relationship, it wasn't a secret, but Dianna stood there not saying a word. With the slightest unconscious movement, she glanced at Naya. The two shared a look, a look that wasn't lost on Heather.

"No. No no no. Please Di, please tell me it's not you?"

"Heather please" Naya persisted "Please just let's talk".

"Dianna, how could you do this to me, I thought we were friends, you knew, you knew how much I loved her". Heather could no longer keep herself together, tears streamed freely down her porcelain cheeks.

Dianna moved ever so closer to Heather, hands out in a pleading fashion. "Do you remember how I came to you a few weeks back, I told you I was bisexual and that I'd met someone?"

Heather nodded in disbelief. "You said she might be the one". She clasped her hands over her mouth as it all came together in her head.

"It was Naya, I don't know how it happen, it just did. We started talking one day and it all clicked, my world fell into place. When I'm with her it's like nothing else matters. Heather...I'm falling in love with her". Dianna shot a look at Naya who was staring back at her, tears spilling out of her eyes but with an ever so slight smile on her face.

Looking back to the girl she was hurting so badly, Naya knew she was doing the right thing. She cared too much for Heather to continue to lie to her and she knew it was true, she too was falling in love with Dianna.

"Heather I am so sorry it came to this, it was never planned but I had to be honest with you, you deserve that. You will always have a very important place in my heart, but right now, my heart is Dianna's, I'm sorry" Naya added.

As Naya turned her back on Heather for the last time, she felt as if she was going to fall to pieces. She pushed open the trailer door, almost burst out as she searched for air. Just as she felt like she was about to run back and beg Heather for her forgiveness she felt the light touch of someone clasping her hand. It was Dianna, and it felt so warm and comforting, and in that moment as Naya looked into the beautiful eyes of the woman she was in love with, she knew all this pain was worth it.

"We did the right thing hun, we couldn't lie to her anymore and I can't be without you" Dianna stopped Naya as she tried to calm her down. "This is for the best, I promise".

"I know it is, it just doesn't feel like it right now".

Suddenly looking down at her feet, a look came across Dianna's face that Naya could not bare, she was sad.

"Di, I'm sorry, I'm sorry you had to walk in on that. Yes it sucks right now but I don't regret this decision. I want you, I want to be with you and only you". Naya clasped Dianna's perfect face in her hands. "You're my future lady Di". With a light kiss on Dianna's tender lips Naya knew that everything would be alright.


End file.
